


Guardian Angel

by Bridacious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridacious/pseuds/Bridacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you think if I had changed the way I acted that..that special someone would still be here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

There went the fire alarm, Dave quickly scurried out of bed in his boxers. He hurried for the door and opened it "BRO! THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dave shouted.

He ran over into the kitchen, flash stepping and extinguishing the fire. Bro was soon covered from head to toe in the white foam from the fire extinguisher. His eyes glared from behind his shades "The fuck David? I was cooking" Bro said now irritated. Dave stared at the burnt dish of for god knows what, he straightened himself up.

"oh sorry bro" Dave quickly said.

Before he awkwardly backed up and out of the kitchen. Well, for Christ sake he could of left a note or something, or at least woke my ass up. Dave thought before retreating back into his room like a curious cat, he jumped and casually face planted his bed. His bed had to be the most uncomfortable thing on Earth, even though they were rich from Bro's smuppet business. Bro acted like they had to save, such as not buying Dave a brand new damn bed for Christmas. An just giving him a damn smuppet instead, like seriously what the hell would Dave do with a damn smuppet hell if he knows? No one knows what goes on in Bro's head but Dave has a hunch that he's a crazy old man even though he doesn't look young for his age, or let him restate that remark he's crazy as a fucking bat.

It's like Bro purposely plays mind games on Dave like if he didn't do something they would strife, meaning a face full of katana or if he did something that disappointed Bro, Dave would get ignored which he hated most of all. Even though, Dave was always conscious about himself, so he would just try to cover it up with the whole cool kid act. Well in the end he ended up acting like a dork and not even realizing the sudden change of his actions. 

Dave now thought giving a sort of cheesy snort, Dave and Bro both know they both couldn't cook so why did Bro even bother to try to? You have a hunch though, since you always eat pizza or Chinese food. He was just trying to act like a better Bro to you, even though he's never taken pictures of you when you were little, he wasn't exactly the best guardian but you are fine with him the way he is. Even though he embarrasses you half the time, even in front of your friends while skyping.

Now you remeber the glimpse of Bro's apron and automatically begin to laugh, it said 'Notice me senpai' and you almost died of laughter. You had to tell john, soon grabbing the chair and swinging it up to your desk where your computer lies, you turn it on and hit John up with a call on skype the little beeper going off in the distance. Damn that noise always gave you a fucking headache it was either that or the dog that was underneath your floor. For the love of God who brings a dog in a no pet building in the first place? It's annoying and it disturbs your beauty sleep, not that you need it anyway.

John picks up the call and gives a heartly smile "hey dave!" he chuckles. You begin to snort and smirk "sup john whats up?"

"Oh nothing much" he replies, straightening his shirt "my dad made cake again and i am not in the mood for that nasty stuff!" He sticks out his tongue, Dave chuckled "well boy do i have news for you."


	2. What the hell?

 

John quirked his head a bit, thinking what Dave wanted to tell him. Dave soon took a long pause making it dramatic "daveeeeee get to the point already geesh!" John groaned out, Dave chuckled "alright, alright" He said coughing to clear his throat "alright well, only reason im awake so early is because my bro tried to cook breakfast which failed horribly, so i went into the kitchen and my bro was wearing a 'notice me senapi apron' " Dave chuckled again, he couldn't help it, it was to damn funny.

John soon busted out laughing, "oh my god! that is hilarious your brother is so weird dave!" John cackled like a hyena, Dave just stared watching John and getting a kick out of seeing him like this which was always.

All the sudden there was a sudden slam of Dave's bedroom door, it was open before and now it was closed? What the hell was going on? "bro?" Dave called out "are you in my room say something its not fucking funny you asshole" He huffed.

John stared at the video chat with Dave on his screen "whats going on dave?" John asked "is everything oka-" Soon the skype call was turned off. OH what pleasurable luck for that, even though your being sarcastic as a bitch selling herself in front of mcdonalds. Dave soon jumped like a blonde in a horror movie, yeah great going cool kid. "dude stop its not funny anymore!" He yelled, as he began glaring around getting soon knocked off of his computer seat.

There was a sarcastic chuckle "I heard what you said about me lil' man, I could hear it from in the damn kitchen you little loud ass" Bro straightened himself up.

Dave gulped "oh shit..i uh..i was just joking.." He hesitated, oh great good going even more you just fucking stuttered. Nice job, you get a damn you tried star. Bro knelt down to be on a ground level with Dave, he moved his face forward to look him through the eyes behind his black triangular shades. His musky scent of cologne lingered, as Dave seen him get closer to his face, he got a bit flustered as his cheeks turned a light pink or should he say red for that matter.

Shit why was he blushing?

He's so confused right now that it isn't even ironic anymore, it's your Bro you shouldn't be blushing in front of your Bro I mean that's fucking wrong and you know it. Dave quickly tried to scurry away from his Bro, soon getting a face full of Cal screaming like a chick.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD GET IT OFF!"

Dave flailed around throwing Cal off as Bro laughed, grabbing Cal and flash stepping out. "That's what you get for being a dick David, learn from your mistakes." Dave soon got up, rubbing his elbow since he bumped it against his wall to hard. Even now your still scared of that damn puppet, I mean it never did anything bad to you but you have a hunch it's at least possessed. An even if you told Bro he would ignore your albino ass, like last time when the power went out that one winter day and Dave called his Bro up screaming that Cal some how turned the lights off. Which was the most biggest stupidest thing he could of come up with but that's what he thought, he just didn't want to be in the dark by himself and at least have someone to keep him company.

It's fucking scary when Bro's not home and you know it, shit gets to intense even for you to handle. I mean you're a 16 year old albino freckled kid, you have 3 online friends and you live in the most ironic house possible. A long with your douche bag of a Bro, yeah you said it because it's true. Or should you possibly go with anime otaku fucktard? Maybe that but it sounds way to offensive, Dave soon picks up his computer chair fixing it after he had been knocked over a long with it. 

Maybe you should play Slenderman? You heard it's a good game from what John says but he even says he's to god damn scared to play it, you think you have more balls then that kid does sometimes. Dave hops back onto his computer and searches the game up downloading it and waiting for the game to finish installing, now to wait for the most John scariest game ever.

Time to put your Knight of Time powers to use bitches.


	3. Wow really?

Dave opened up the game as soon as it finished, creepy music started to play as he pressed the start button "doesnt seem to bad i guess?" He said with a quick sigh of relief, walking around moving the WASD buttons to navigate around. Dave was messing with the flashlight button turning it on and off, he thought he crashed into Slenderman when he turned back on the flashlight but no it was a damn tree. Just wow..like wow.

Soon a warning popped up on the screen, 'collect 8 pages' hm interesting you might like this game. Dave got up and turned off the lights in his room, as he shut his curtains. No need for light, it's better dark. Now that he thought about it he sounded like a vampire, and not them gay ass sparkle fairy vampires from twilight. Heh, but that was your own opinion I mean you watched it once with you Bro but you didn't take to much liking to it and completely lost all self respect for the damn movie once Jacob continued to take his shirt off, your Bro seemed to take a liking to that. Oh, and the part where Edward said that he fucking sparkled and then just magically walks into the sunlight and BOOM! Splashed with fucking fairy dust. That shit sparkled like a damn diamond ring and everyone knows it, they used way to much crafting sparkle shit. Hell you don't even know what that shit is called, all you remember is seeing that stuff in your art teachers class.

Okay enough of the damn Twilight story, Dave slinked back down in his computer chair stretching, beginning to walk looking for the certain 'Slender pages.' He wandered over to a red small but tall object seeing the page, well then interesting it was really bright looking. He ran over and grabbed the page, soon on the screen popped up '1/8 collected pages.' Nice Dave your blowing it awa- "

"HOLY MOTHER O- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Dave screamed, seeing Slenderman pop up making Dave lose his shit and meaning well by losing the game as well. That tricky bitch Slenderman is a dick, Dave sighed getting off the game and hearing a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be for that matter, it couldn't be John or it could be, I mean he could be worried that he didn't reply once the skype call got shut off by your own Bro.

Bro rushed over and opened it "Oh whats up Mr Egbert?" He quirked his eyebrow, Mr Egbert chuckled "Oh nothing, I came to pick up Dave so John and them can hang out, if it is alright with you Mr Strider?" Dad straightened his tie fixing it.

"Yeah it's totally fine" Bro said "Hey lil' man get your ass out here!" Dave jumped, grabbing some things to take with him kneeling down to put on his shoes and tie them quickly "im coming calm your dick!" He shouted out to Bro, as he grabbed his bag walking into

the living room "im here happy?" He groaned. 

Bro laughed "Yeah I'm happy glad you got out here quick enough, John's father wants you to go with him to hang out with John you up for that lil' man?" He asked Dave, quirking an eyebrow and staring at him behind his shades. Dave looked up at Bro adjusting his shades, "damn straight im up for that" He smirked as Mr Egbert chuckled. "Alright you two lets get going David I don't want to get caught in traffic and bye now Mr Strider he will be back soon don't worry" He waved before leaving the building, "Oh I won't" Bro said sarcastically as Dave ran after Mr Egbert after he got his coat. 

Bro shut the door behind himself and walked over into the kitchen sighing, "Man is boring when he's gone.." He said before grabbing some sun kiss and drinking that shit like it was nobodys business. 

Bro walked over to the couch soon crashing down upon it and relaxing his feet and back, he grabbed the TV remote flipping channels and giving a slight yawn. 

Dave got into the car setting his stuff down in the passenger seat as Mr Egbert drove off to his home, Dave was quiet and looking out at the passing by of the houses and the classical music that was playing in the car. Mr Egbert yawned driving and calling up John to let him know he had got David. John was pretty excited as he started to clean up his room, he was like a little kid at Christmas when Dave comes over since is pretty much the only coolest fun he ever has is with Dave.

They soon pull up after an hour and Mr Egbert parks his car in the driveway, turning his car off and getting out "Here we are" He said as he closed the door but before locking it once David had got out.


	4. Scary Movies

Dave greeted John inside as they had a quick joke or two then began laughing hysterically, "oh my god dave that was funny!" John snorted, he was laughing to much from this damn stupid joke. "eh not really i think i could have done better" Dave adjusted his shades, a glare hitting his lens an making a cool shade lens effect like on mangas. John was so amused and chuckled, going over and upstairs heading for his room "COME ON DAVE!" He shouted from upstairs, Dave just grunted and sighed he really didn't want to chase after his derp of a friend.

"why?" Dave asked.

John was silent for a minute thinking of a reason "umm..well lets watch a scary Japanese movie!" He said cheerfully, really was this kid serious? He had enough of this Japanese shit at his own house and now John is in on this shit too? God is it like a damn virus? It acts like it is, well it could be worse like a horrible disease that kills people, Wow Dave a reference to Prototype? Really nice and mature, well it kind of is and it does make sense. Well anyway off that damn topic, he made his way up the stairs before Mr. Egbert caught a glance at Dave and asked "What would you like for dinner David?" His soothing fatherly protective voice boomed throughout the downstairs, since it was only Mr. Egbert down there now, besides Dave making his way up the stairs.

Dave thought for a moment "how about some italian food?" He asked looking at Mr. Egbert, "Italian? Have you ever even ate Italian before David?" He gave a quick quirk of his head, questiong Dave. Dave just shrugged and said nothing more walking upstairs and going into John's room, "alright so what fucking movie are we watching?" Dave asked, as he made his way over to John's bed sitting on it. An getting comfy, he looked over at John behind his shades watching his every move. 

"welllllll..I don't even know what it's called but it sure is scary!" John laughed, "I couldn't watch it by myself I had to have my dad watch it with me" He rubbed the back of his head laughing embarrassingly, wow John pathetic that was running through Dave's mind at the moment.

John turned the volume up and turned off the lights sitting down on the bed next to Dave, it was dark out so what better to do then scare yourself shitless? Well in your opinion you think that, dark nights are always the fucking worse nights to scare the shit out of someone. Someone meaning you, yes you, sad part is you hate scary movies even though you have to agree with your Bro they are ironic they are scary as shit. For once why can't Bro come up and say something as explainning 'Oh hey lil' man want to go see something funny it's ironic as shit' but noooooo, half the time it goes like this 'Let's watch a scary movie it's fucking spooky as shit and you will have a damn heart attack. Yeah let's just say that Bro is a douchebag, not many people agree but yeah.

The movie soon played a Japanese looking 18 year old by the name of Keiyn was in an abandoned house.

Yeah..

Great way to start out a cheesy Japanese scary movie, well you can't blame them usually they have good storylines in the beginning and Japan can make some scary as shit. So you can give them a thumbs up on that shit at least, besides the anime bullshit.

Dave clinged onto his jacket he had taken off, staring at the movie. He was just waiting for that perfect fucking moment, he couldn't tell but boy did he know something was going to fucking happen. Guarantee it was, like that shit was like a smuppet on fire. 

All the sudden a scream yelled at the TV, a girl popped up all bloody and Dave nearly crapped his pants, yeah real nice. 

He screamed like a chick that was getting murder "HOLY FUCKING SHITASrfjabdhbad" He slapped John in the face by accident, whoops them damn reflexes Bro has been strifing with this idiot for to long. It's getting into his muscles and he has to be aware like 24 fucking 7, it's like a constant club going on in his muscles.

John bursted out laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He couldn't stop, "OH MY GOD DAVE JUST OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY?!" John wouldn't stop riding on him about this, Dave just proved to John that he was a pussy. NICE, slow clap for you. Right then and there the power cut out, it seemed there had been a storm and no one even noticed it. Shit what luck is this? Not very good because you are going to get paranoid as hell now, great. Dave slowly got up and try to creep his way over to the closet opening the door slowly, before John placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and knelt down giving a soft "boo" in his ear. 

Dave's heart just dropped.

It stopped beating.

It now was just like a slow bass drum, waiting for the damn orchestra to beat it.

Dave fell over twitching, having trouble trying to comprehend what the fuck just had happened. 

John giggled "it's just me dave calm down" He said, Dave just gave a glare at John behind his shades well where ever the fuck he is. He can barely see his ass in the dark, it's not like he's some kind of ninja cat. Well that would be fucking awesome but besides the point, he scared the shit out of you!

A crash of lighting hit outside as Dave burst into the closet hitting his head on something hard and then falling over unconcious, 

welp so much for that?


End file.
